El verdadero amor de Laurie
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La verdadera mujer de la vida de Theodore Lawrence no es la indómita Jo March ni su sofisticada hermana Amy sino alguien más...


**El verdadero amor de Laurie.**

Si lo miraba en retrospectiva, Laurie podía considerar que, en general, era un hombre muy afortunado: vivió siempre en magníficos palacios a lo largo de toda su vida, así como también estuvo rodeado de personas maravillosas pues, a pesar de que perdió a sus padres cuando era muy niño, hubo ángeles que estuvieron dispuestos a suplir esos lugares vacíos con cariño, otorgándole la educación que él necesitaba para ser un hombre de bien. Laurie sabía que, si no fuese por la férrea disciplina que le impartió su abuelo y por la amorosa corrección de su suegra, la señora March, él se habría perdido en los oscuros caminos a los que puede conducir el poseer dinero en exceso. Ahora, que ya era cabeza de su propia familia, que seguía siendo rico, que tenía una refinada esposa, una hija a la que adoraba y un paraíso artístico en su propia mansión, Theodore Lawrence era consciente de que lo tenía todo para ser feliz. Y sin embargo, él en el fondo sabía que nunca tendría la única cosa que realmente amó con todas su ser…

Jo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo ya desde aquella funesta tarde en la que soltó su declaración fallida, en la que Jo March le negó para siempre la entrada a su corazón, que Laurie sentía que no había sido suyo ese dolor sino el de otra persona, casi como si lo hubiera visto en una obra de teatro en donde él hubiese sido un simple espectador y no el protagonista. Había aceptado que su mejor amiga de toda la vida nunca lo amaría como hombre y había intentado encontrar consuelo y amor en otra mujer que lo conocía casi tanto como Jo. Y durante un tiempo, él creyó que así había sido. Cuando se reencontró con Amy en Europa, Laurie creyó hallar en ella a la persona que buscaba, a esa mujer que habría de ser su compañera en "la barca de la vida" y le pidió matrimonio antes de que lo atormentase el pensamiento de que se casaría con cualquiera que se compenetrara con él sólo para olvidar a Jo. Sin embargo, ellos fueron tan felices durante los primeros años de matrimonio que Laurie creyó que había logrado poner a Amy en el sitio de su corazón que durante tanto tiempo estuvo reservado para su hermana, pero conforme fueron conviviendo como marido y mujer, él comenzó a ser consciente de que no la amaba y que se había casado con ella porque le gustaba la linda mujercita en la que se había convertido, así como por una pizca de vanidad suya y por una amplia dosis de conveniencia, porque desde que conoció a las March incubó el deseo de desposar a una de ellas y Amy era la única disponible, dado que Meg se había casado con John Brooke, Jo lo había rechazado y Beth había muerto. Además, Laurie estaba seguro de que Amy, en parte, lo había aceptado impulsada por su eterno deseo de ser rica y, quizás también, por sentir que por fin le había ganado en algo a su hermana Jo. A pesar de esto, Laurie tenía que concederle a Amy el hecho de que ésta se había esforzado en verdad por amarlo a él y no sólo a su dinero, un esfuerzo que acabó por no fructificar.

Sería mentir el afirmar que Laurie no tenía aprecio por Amy, pero no era el tipo de amor que se merecía tener la señora de Theodore Lawrence. Tan era así que, conforme fueron pasando los años, los encuentros íntimos entre Laurie y su esposa iban siendo cada vez más esporádicos, y era porque él ya no podía hacerle el amor a Amy con verdadera entrega desde la vez en la que se descubrió imaginando los ojos grises de Jo en los azules de Amy. El que Laurie dejara de seducirla y que ella lo aceptara sin hacerle ni un reclamo le hacía saber que Amy tampoco se sentía completamente bien con el sexo, después de que se le hubo pasado la novedad de poseer un juguete nuevo. Así, tras el nacimiento de Bess, ambos se sintieron libres de cualquier responsabilidad pues ya habían traído una heredera al mundo y acordaron no darle hermanos, a pesar de que Meg habría de tener tres hijos y Jo daría a luz a dos. Para evitar dar mayores explicaciones, una que ni ellos mismos querían darse entre sí, Laurie y Amy aseguraron que los médicos les informaron que no podían tener más descendencia y que debían sentirse bendecidos por haber podido engendrar a Bess (quien de por sí fue una bebé enfermiza), pero la realidad era que Laurie fue quien dejó de buscar a su esposa sin que ésta reclamara por dicha cuestión.

Un punto que en verdad atormentaba a Laurie era que nunca estuvo realmente consciente de cuándo comenzó a odiar al profesor Fritz Bhaer. Es decir, lo detestó desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su Jo estaba enamorándose de él, a juzgar por lo que escribía en sus cartas enviadas desde Nueva York, en donde lo conoció. Sin embargo, cuando Laurie se casó con Amy, creyó haber dejado atrás ese odio que un hombre experimenta por aquél que se ha quedado con lo más preciado para él y aceptó de buena gana que, al final, sus presentimientos fuesen los correctos y Jo acabase siendo la señora Bhaer. Sin embargo, en algún momento entre el nacimiento de Teddy, el hijo menor de Fritz y Jo, y la muerte de John Brooke, Laurie se sorprendió detestando con intensidad a Bhaer, quizás porque veía la felicidad que éste experimentaba por tener a su lado a esa mujer indómita que tenía amor de sobra para regalar y compartir, excepto para el mismo Laurie. Cuando al fin aceptó esta verdad, Laurie tuvo el impulso de decírselo todo a Amy, que no la amaba como creía, que en realidad nunca pudo olvidar a Jo y que deseaba separarse de ella en buenos términos para ir a suplicarle a su eterna musa, por segunda ocasión, que lo aceptara de una vez y para siempre. Pero cada vez que llegaba a este punto, la mente de Laurie se detenía en la única cosa en el mundo que podría impedir que él cometiera la locura de acabar con su familia: Bess.

Bess, su adorada hija, era sin duda alguna la mejor creación de Laurie, la que él amaba por sobre cualquier otra y la que más lo llenaba de orgullo. Ella era una perfecta hada angelical, inteligente como él y refinada como su madre, bella tanto por fuera como por dentro, con esa gracia y carisma que conseguía que tanta gente la quisiera y que había heredado de su fallecida tía Beth, a quien nunca conoció más que en amorosas historias contadas por sus familiares. Laurie preferiría morir antes que pensar en una vida sin Bess, y cada vez que se preguntaba si estaría dispuesto a dejar a su hija por Jo, la respuesta siempre era un rotundo "no". Amaba tanto a su hija, que si llegase a él un genio que le prometiera regresar en el tiempo y darle el amor de Jo para que pudiera casarse con ésta, con la consecuencia de que no existiera Bess, Laurie se negaría a aceptar el trato. Y era que él estaba consciente de que Bess era Bess porque era hija de Amy, no de Jo, así que Laurie estaba seguro de que, aún cuando hubiese tenido una hija con Jo, ella no sería ni remotamente parecida a Bess, porque las cualidades que ésta heredó de su madre no las poseía Jo. Laurie sabía también que, si se separaba de su esposa, ésta se quedaría con Bess y él no podría verla más que en contadas ocasiones, lo cual acabaría por romperle el corazón. Ya de por sí, en su situación actual, Laurie tenía celos de Amy porque temía que Bess pudiera quererla más a ella que a él, de manera que, si los dos primeros llegaban a separarse, no había duda de que Amy sería la vencedora en esa batalla desigual. Aunque no lo quería reconocer, ésa era otra señal de que Laurie no amaba a Amy como a Jo, porque de haber sido ésta la madre de Bess (la Bess real, no una hija cualquiera de Jo), él no experimentaría celos por el hecho de que su hija quisiera más a su madre, todo lo contrario, se sentiría feliz de que ella pudiese apreciar a la maravillosa mujer que le tocó como progenitora.

Así, tras llegar a esta conclusión, Laurie decidió callar y enterrar su amor prohibido por segunda ocasión, aunque esta vez lo hacía por alguien más que no era ni él mismo ni su amada Jo. Sí, Laurie toda la vida sentiría que dormía con la mujer equivocada y que la correcta miraba con ojos de amor a alguien que no era él, pero a cambio obtendría el ver crecer al maravilloso ángel que ayudó a traer a la Tierra. Por Bess, Laurie sería capaz de renunciar a la única cosa que podría hacer completa su felicidad.

Porque Theodore Lawrence se había casado con Amy March para poder conocer a "su verdadero amor", la auténtica mujer de su vida, la más importante y querida de todas las que había tratado y amado a lo largo de los años: su hija.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Todos los personajes de la saga _Mujercitas_ son creación de Louisa May Alcott ©.

– Acabo de releer por milésima ocasión el libro de _Mujercitas_ y leí por primera vez sus secuelas, de donde obtuve inspiración para escribir esto y sacarme la espina de una de mis mayores desilusiones literarias: siempre odié que Laurie se casara con Amy, no sólo porque ella a mis ojos fue, durante mucho tiempo, el peor personaje del libro original mientras que él para mí siempre ha sido uno de los mejores, sino también porque su relación me parece muy forzada, como si la autora los hubiese juntado por no saber qué otra cosa hacer con ellos. Fue tanta mi rabia que me negué por años a leer dos de las secuelas del libro original pero, ahora que me decidí a repasar a conciencia las cuatro obras disponibles, pude hacer las paces con la forzada relación de Laurie y Amy gracias a un personaje: Bess. Me encantó el amor que Laurie le tiene a su hija, que a mi parecer es mucho mayor que el que supuestamente tiene por su esposa, y este amor de padre me reconcilia (parcialmente) con el hecho de que Amy sea la señora Lawrence, porque hay que admitir que Bess no existiría siendo hija de Jo. Sin embargo, sigo teniendo la idea de que Laurie se quedó con Amy porque no le quedó de otra y en el fondo continuó amando a Jo con todo su corazón y con la misma intensidad con la que ama a su hija Bess, que fue lo que quise plasmar en este fanfic.


End file.
